Thats My Ninja Way
by Shay-xox
Summary: Naruto is given an important mission- little did he know who he'd end up with. Will he be up for it?


The edging sun crept through the dusty, old cream blinds, light shining onto the silver plate, of which had a small engraving of a specifically unique leaf; emblem of the country of Konohagakure. As the young boy- no older than the age of fifteen rolled lazily; eyes slowly beginning to open and shine with life. Blue. As blue as the ocean on a still day; eyes so sharp, so radiant, full of hope, of care, of happiness. He lay motionless trying to drift off again into a majestic sleep, in his own fantasies. However, almost instantly a sharp, high pitched voice filled the air, as if it were full of complete rage. Could he have done anything wrong already?

" NARUTO! YOUR'RE LATE AGAIN. WAKE UP!", a young girl shouted, knocking furiously on the door, as though she'd leave holes with the amount of force she thrust into her fists.

Naruto jumped out of his bed knowing if he wasn't ready by the time the girl had completely knocked down his door; he'd be the one with the injuries.

The final touch for a true member of Konoha. Naruto lifted up his head band, with the shining emblem and placed it around his head with pride, gazing into the mirror as if he were the happiest person alive, eyes glowing, shimmering, Hair as gold at the sun. Naruto had a fairly normal appearance other than these odd whiskers placed upon his cheeks. They'd been there for as long as he could remember but they were by far the thing he hated the most.

"Naruto! Don't make me knock down this door. I've been awake for ages. Its Nearly Noon and you know Kakashi Sensei planned for us to have a sparring session; If you make me wait any longer, you wont be able to walk!", The girl carried on enraged.

"Sorry Sakura. IM tired- Tsunade sent me on errands the whole of yesterday plus we had to train. IM only human okay? It's like you expect me to be supernatural. And about that sparring match; Kakashi Sensei won't have a chance! We'll beat him fair and square this time. Believe it!", Naruto Replied Happily, Placing his sandals on, reaching for the door knob and walking out, brushing Sakuras' short pink hair lightly- and sprinting down the road in case Sakura found the moment to hit him.

" Ichiraku Ichiraku Ichiraku!", Naruto mumbled under his breath whilst a large grin appeared and his tongue stuck out licking his lips. " Teuchi promised me a free bowl today! Want to come Sakura?"

" Don't you understand that Kakashi Sensei is waiting for us Naruto? He's been waiting on you. I'VE been waiting on you. For four hours. You're not the only ninja and the jonin all have a harder job than you! Anyway; we promised to help Hinata and Lee later - so you haven't time to eat!", Sakura droned on.

" But Sakura!", Naruto whined. " I need to eat! I can't be the normal awesome me without haven't my food. RAMEN. I need to my daily ramen! Hinata won't mind. And bushy brow won't either; he'll probably be able to fit in another two hours training in! They'll thank me! As if Kakashi Sensei is ever early. He's probably drowning himself in another "make out- paradise " series book!", Naruto whined.

"Yo", A mysterious voice appeared suddenly. Out of no-where. As if someone had teleported right behind Naruto and Sakura- ever so quietly...judging their movements. Naruto and Sakura turned round instantly; eyes large with shocked expressions as a young tall man stood in traditional shinobi clothing. Black sandals, Trousers, leg bandages, A konoha headband covering one eye; almost like an eye- patch; a black long sleeved top with metal protectors on the arms and a dark green flak jacket. The man had noticeably white hair, spiked in a unique way and eyes as lifeless as ever, drooped- looking half asleep. Sakura's green eyes looked up- with a shocked yet pleased smile on her face.

" I gather you were talking about me, Naruto?", The mysterious man questioned. " I'd have you know; I was actually standing out there for a while- I read my intake of "make out paradise" last night"

" Umm. Kakashi Sensei! I thought you'd be at the training vicinity- in mind we have a sparring session now... later... whenever it was planned", Naruto replied, fluffing his hair and smiling in a goofy manner; white teeth glistening as he tried to cover up his speech from earlier.

" Yes, but the thing is, I scheduled the sparring session for 9am, you however seemed to have other *important* things on your mind. Like sleeping I take it? ", Kakashi replied, not seeming the slightest bit bothered nor did the straight expression on his face change. " We're training today, 6pm sharp. If you're not there, Naruto. I may just decide to track you down and start attacking out of the blue. Keep your guard up. You too Sakura. You both need to be trained even if you think your strong enough", he added, observing Narutos expression and the fact he'd probably not listened to a single thing he'd just said; he added of course as usual "teamwork" showed his hand and walked away slowly- disappearing from sight.

Sakura let out a huge sigh" Naruto, be there a 6. The last thing I need is Kakashi attacking me all of a sudden; I have jobs to do- people to see, to help. You mess this up and guarantee finding yourself in the hospital tomorrow morning", Sakura added, enraged yet with a rather placid smile on her pale face, green eyes glimmering as her pink hair swayed in the slight wind as a waft of minty rainforest mist shampoo was carried into the air.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there. I'm going for my ramen. Last offer. Wanna come? And then I'm off to see Hinata and Lee- Meet on the Leaf Highway,ok? See you", Naruto replied, Still half asleep- shuffling his feet slightly waiting for a reply from Sakura.

"I'm certain, Naruto. But thanks. And I'll meet you at 3 for their training. Lady Tsunade wants to me to teach Ino the restoration technique properly. She keeps messing it up, and for once she's listening to me", Sakura trailed of laughing to herself in her superiority.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto scraped his sandals across the dusty road- not giving the slightest care in the world, face hanging- looking at the floor , with sharp noises from his stomach every now and then. He hadn't been this hungry in ages! He finally approached Ichirakus with a huge smile plastered across his face and slowly reached out his hand as he walked closer and closer- as if the restaurant were to run away- like a dream- his own living fantasy.

"Teuchi! Five bowls of ramen please!", Naruto called, clambering into his pocket, reaching out a voucher and handing it over to Ayame; Teuchi's daughter. " Ayame! Where have you been? I haven't seen you working nor around the village lately!"

"Ah Naruto! Dad sent me on a cooking course to perfect my new recipe! Barbe-que flavored noodle sauce with chicken, narutomaki, egg and all the trimmings! I should have it on the menu for next week! We've decided on called it "Ramen Delight". Been training hard I take it Naruto? I know I haven't seen you for a while but I don't think I've seen you eat like this before" Ayame replied both excitedly and slightly curious to Narutos' behaviour.

"mufst havth enougth ...", Naruto replied stuffing his face, manners completely lost and of all cost- language as well. "Got to keep my strength up for later! Kakashi Sensei's sparring with me later and right now IM off to help Lady Hinata and Lee train"

Ayame nodded sincerely as Naruto Headed off into the distance, blonde spiky hair glimmering in the sun light, and his orange and black jumpsuit fading off slowly into the background.

"How do you expect to defend yourself if you cant even knock me down once Hinata? I thought these training sessions with me were paying off but now; I'm not so sure. Come at me again", A tall, young boy announced, voice slightly rough and annoyed all the same. He took a trance waiting for the girl to come at him, white eyes; Veins protruding around his eyes, straight black hair with the Konoha head band, white trousers leading onto grey and a white top, finished with black sandals.

"I'm sorry Neji, I haven't trained for the past couple of days and it seems five forgotten... I will get better. I promise. Even if it means I train all night and day; I'll never take back my words of becoming a better ninja like Naruto and you.", Hinata replied in a shaky voice, but also taking up her trance as she waited for Neji to come at her. Hinata was a very shy girl, always, but with a kind heart and forgiving soul that anyone would loathe for. Her dark blue misty hair swayed in the soft wind as she stood, beautiful white eyes the same as her cousin, Nejis- only with a tinge of lavender, pale white skin with slight red patches on her cheeks- With one deep breath she began fighting as her cousin approached.

Blocking, dodging, ducking, running, attacking,defending,throwing shuriken,

"eight trigrams; palm rotation!", Neji shouted.

Shuriken landed scattered all over the floor, like a bomb had hit the training field.

"Air palm!"

Hinata dodged the attacks defending herself then all of a sudden;

"GENTLE STEP; TWIN LION FISTS", Hinata hollered.

-THUMP-

Neji landed on the floor, grazed, not cut, he started to raise above the ground as Hinata took a few steps backwards.

"NEJI! I'm sorry. Are you alright. I didn't mean-"

"Hinata; I'm fine, Well done- you proved me wrong. I was wrong to ever think you were weak, you lie in the Hyuuga Clan after all.", Neji replied standing up , tapping his cousin on the shoulder; Hinata flinched as the palm of Neji landed on her; the last time they'd sparred so intensely was in the Chuunin exams; where all Neji seemed to care about was killing her off. Neji nodded, stood back in a trance and encouraged Hinata to come at him with the intention to kill- to wound- as if he were an enemy. Hinata took on the challenge, fighting as best as she could...


End file.
